Maldito Kakarotto
by EmmaFrost-RB
Summary: Un poco más de lo mismo, por algo se empieza. Es un one-shot acerca de nuestro bienamado príncipe. soy nueva en esto, un review con crítica me vendría muy bien


Maldito Kakarotto... esas dos palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

Era de noche . Ya habían pasado casi seis años desde la muerte de célula y de su eterno rival. Vegeta estaba en una de las habitaciones de Capsule Corp, solo en la enorme casa. Bulma había ido a un viaje de negocios y se había llevado al pequeño Trunks consigo. Bueno, no estaba del todo solo. Sus recuerdos le acompañaban en todo momento...

Frío, arrogante, orgulloso.. Un príncipe saiya, el último de su especie.

Cuantas veces había escuchado estas palabras, tanto en la boca de los demás como en su propia mente. Vegeta no había tenido una vida fácil ¿qué clase de vida era ir destruyendo mundos o vendiéndolos?

Él nació predestinado, debido a su pertenencia a la Familia Real de Vegetasei. Tenía que ser el guerrero más poderoso, superar lo insuperable para librar a su pueblo de las garras del Emperador del Universo.

- Padre - murmuró. El Rey Vegeta era el más poderoso de todos los guerreros, y era temido por todos, incluso su propio hijo le tenía un cierto temor. Más de un golpe se había llevado el pequeño Vegeta cuando no cumplía las expectativas de su exigente padre, y siempre tenía que aguantar sus continuos reproches.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que la cólera del Rey era rápida, venía y se iba con facilidad. Recordaba sus consejos de cómo tenía que ejercer su mandato y de cómo convertirse en un excelente guerrero. Recordaba sus sonrisas de aprobación y algún que otros apretón de hombros, siempre y cuando no hubiera nadie delante. Nadie... o la reina.

Vegeta nunca mencionaba a su madre. Ella murió unos años antes de la catástrofe saiya. Pertenecía a la clase alta y no tenía nada que ver con las concubinas con las que había visto posteriormente a su padre. Tenía un espíritu guerrero y feroz como todos, pero había algo en ella que la hacía distinta. Quizá por eso el Rey la eligió para ser la madre del heredero y acompañarlo en el trono.

Su madre era discreta y callada. No consentía que nadie la mandara ni la dejara de consultar, pero no perdía la compostura por tonterías. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. No le entusiasmaba ir de conquista a los planetas vecinos, prefería ir de piloto, gobernando la nave. Más de una vez el pequeño Vegeta y ella iban en una pequeña pero elegante nave saiya, y le enseñaba cómo pilotarla y ganar seguridad en el espacio. ¿Qué mejor maestro que la propia reina para completar la formación del joven príncipe?

Desde el momento en el que se enteró de su muerte, Vegeta la había echado de menos.

Él había tenido una familia, quizás no era el prototipo de familia que los terrícolas tienen, pero dado el planeta en el que vivía se podía dar por satisfecho. Aunque claro, si lo comparábamos con algunas reprimendas de la mujer de Kakarotto a Gohan, tampoco estaba muy fuera de lugar su educación.

No, la culpa la tenía ÉL, ese tiranozuelo amante de rayitos estúpidos, labios maquillados e infinitas fases de transformación. Freezer, ése era el ser al que Vegeta más odiaba. Destruyó todo su planeta y, dejando sólo a tres miembros de su especie, se lo ocultó durante años alegando que había sido un meteorito, menuda muerte estúpida y deshonrosa para el pueblo saiya... Cuantas veces se había imaginado cómo sería su vida si esa maldita Death Ball no hubiese explotado en su planeta... Sería el Rey, el saiya más poderoso. Un Rey temido por sus enemigos ¿qué guerrero no soñaría con eso?

Freezer le había quitado todo, su hogar, su gente, su familia, sus planes... y los escasos afectos que le habían inculcado sus padres. Durante sus años como mercenario, Vegeta tocó fondo: se levantaba odiando todo cuanto hubiese a su alrededor, desde el scouter hasta la estrella que se veía desde su cámara; luego viajaba a matar y destruir civilizaciones enteras, daba el informe a Freezer o a sus generales y se acostaba odiando de nuevo. Así, día tras día, año tras año.

Después la historia de siempre: conoció a su eterno rival, fue muerto a manos de Freezer (por lo menos sufrió el mismo destino que su pueblo), fue resucitado, se convirtió en superguerrero, luchó contra los androides y contra ese bicho horroroso en sus dos primeros estados y "hermano" de Freezer en su forma perfecta, Célula.

Pero también conoció a su actual familia. Todavía no sabe cómo acabó siendo el compañero de Bulma, la cara que pusieron todos cuando se enteraron de que el padre del bebé que Bulma tenía en sus brazos era de Vegeta. Humanos...

El príncipe quería a su familia, aunque no lo reconociera públicamente. Todos esos sentimientos que Freezer había encerrado habían aparecido cuando Vegeta encontró a Bulma... Al fin y al cabo, él no era una piedra, todavía conservaba algo de humanidad.

Pero cuando creía que todo marchaba bien, el estúpido de Kakarotto se suicidó, haciéndose el héroe, como siempre, y dejando en ridículo a su príncipe. Ya no podía enfrentarse a él, mostrar su absoluta superioridad ¿cómo un guerrero de clase baja que ni pudo quedarse en el planeta podía ser más fuerte que el príncipe de los saiyas?

Sin Kakarotto no tenía objetivo, no le agradaba la idea de volver a su anterior vida de mercenario, sabía que podría ir de planeta en planeta conquistándolos y pudiendo ser Emperador pero... ¿qué beneficio sacaría en eso? Ninguno.

Mientras tanto, él seguía esperando. Esperando a poder agradecer de una manera a su familia todo lo que habían hecho por él. Si no hubiese sido por ellos, seguiría estando en medio de su gran ola de destrucción, cuya mayor víctima sería él mismo.

Maldito Kakarotto.. te odio.. te odio porque, siendo mi peor enemigo, me has hecho tu deudor. Me has salvado la vida del ser vivo que más daño me podía hacer.

Me has salvado de mí.

Y te lo agradeceré cuidando de los míos.


End file.
